Eternity
by BloodOfEden
Summary: Selene and Michael are on the run but they meet a new character. Together the three of them travel to a new land but the ever persistent vampire follow. Will Selene and Michael's love grow? What happens when the battle for supremacy isn't really over?
1. Mysterious Person?

Selene stood there amazed at what she had just done. She looked to the sword she was holding. It was covered with blood. She looked to where Viktor was just standing, but he wasn't. Instead he lay on the mucky floor with his head sliced in two. Selene dropped the sword and walked to Michael. She stared at him but then walked past him out of the door.  
  
Michael followed Selene without question. She was all he had left. He loved her.  
  
As she exited the building, Selene stopped walking. Michael came out right behind her and kept walking until he was about and inch behind her.  
  
"Michael..." Selene started.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"You want to come with me don't you?" Selene said as she turned to face him.  
  
"Yes" he replied.  
  
"I'm not going to stop you, but just keep in mind that things are going to be dangerous from now on." she said meeting his gaze.  
  
"I'm ready for it." Michael said confidently.  
  
Selene turned to walk again. She was glad for Michael's company. And she was sure that somewhere deep down inside of her, she loved him.  
  
"Mind if I join you as well?" a voice called from the top of a building.  
  
Selene and Michael automatically looked up. They saw a figure from the top of a building.  
  
The figure jumped from the 50 foot building and landed on his feet.  
  
"Hi." the figure said.  
  
~ Demon-in-my-view ~ This is my second fic in Underworld. What do you think? Please tell me if I should continue. Like my other story I used a cliffhanger. Should I continue? PLAESE R&R AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!!!! 


	2. Lets see if you can be trusted

~ Demon-in-my-view ~

Thank you everyone for your reviews! They help a lot when you first start a story! Well here we go…

~ Eternity ~

Selene looked at the figure in the shadows. It was big and muscular, like a lycan almost.

" Selene!" it growled.

Selene looked puzzled. What was a lycan doing talking to her? Michael on the other hand felt a growl start at the back of his throat. This lycan could have been threatening Selene and he wasn't about to let any harm come to her.

" Don't worry, it's just me Selene." the lycan growled again. It held out its arm and turned it over so Selene could see the bottom of it. There was a raven flying over the moon.

" Oh my god," Selene looked in surprise, " Ravyn?"

The lycan nodded. Michael looked at Selene questioningly.

" Ravyn what happened to you?" Selene said looking at all the scars on the lycan.

" I'll tell ya later, now we need to go." Ravyn growled.

" How do we know we can trust you?" Michael questioned.

" You don't." Ravyn replied honestly.

" That's good enough for me." Selene said as she started walking away

.

" Where are we going?" Michael asked.

" The hideout. It is where we vampires go when we are on the run from the lycans. But Kraven put it out of use 15 years ago because no one ever went that far away from the mansion except me, but I was never on the run." Selene explained.

" Just keep on bragging," Ravyn exclaimed.

Michael was confused. Who was this lycan? Selene was defensive against all lycans accept this one. Why?

Selene shot Ravyn an exasperated look.

" What?" Ravyn asked.

Selene fought back a smile. How could she smile at a time like this? She hadn't smiled in such a long time. It must have been over 150 centuries that she last smiled.

Michael wasn't sure how long it was they'd been walking. Or silent for that matter. He wasn't exactly sure if he could trust this lycan, but if Selene thought it could be trusted then he guessed he could too.

They were in the woods now. It was about and hour till the sun rose. Selene fell asleep and was now in Michaels arms. Ravyn was leading the way.

" Are we almost there?" Michael asked looking at the sleeping vampyre in his arms. Just another hour or so and all he would be holding was ashes in his hands.

" Actually we are there." Ravyn said pointing down to the ground. The leaves were aligned in an odd matter.

" But that's just the ground" Michael stated.

" To the untrained eye maybe" Ravyn said as she leaned down and pulled up a string.

Ravyn pulled on the string and a hatch door opened.

" I knew that." Michael said as he peered into the darkness below.

" Go on. Jump!" Ravyn said to him as she began to see the beginnings of a sunrise.

Michael only stared at the lycan who was looking past him to the widening sunrise.

" How far is it to the ground?" Michael asked.

A beam of light came and lit Ravyn's face up.

" Who cares? You'll land on your feet just go!" Ravyn yelled as she pushed Michael into the dark oblivion.

Ravyn was right. Michael did land on his feet but he almost dropped Selene.

" What was that for?!" Michael yelled.

A spot of sunshine lit up where Michael had just been standing. It came down the hole and lit up one wall.

" To save Selene!" Ravyn yelled right back at him after she jumped down into the hole.

Michael looked down to his beloved Selene who was still in his arms.

" How do we know you can be trusted?" He asked again as he had previously.

" I already told you, you don't!" Ravyn said as she went to close the door. As she did the room became dark again. 

Ravyn had been here before so she easily had found the light switch. Neon lights flickered to life as the circuit was connected. After the lights recovered their energy and shined brightly Ravyn looked around to see Selene sitting against a wall. She quickly turned around to see Michael in lycan form standing behind her. He threw Ravyn who was still in her lycan form over to the opposite wall.

" Lets see if you can really be trusted…"


	3. All of this past

" What the hell was that for?" Ravyn yelled after her back collided with the wall.

Michael still in his hybrid form walked over to her. " Just what I said. How do we know you can really be trusted?" He used his incredible hybrid strength to pick up the lady lycan by the throat and held her up against the wall. 

Ravyn slashed him across the face and he let go of her.

" Geese talk about a protective boy friend!" Ravyn said as she fell to the ground and landed on her feet. " Selene doesn't have a problem trusting me! Why can't you follow her example like you followed her here!" Ravyn said walking past Michael.

That comment obviously offended Michael as he sunk to his feet, put his leg out, whirled around and kicked Ravyn's paws out from under her.

" God Damnit! You won't give up will you?" Ravyn yelled upon impact with the floor.

" No! I won't!" Michael yelled as Ravyn got back to her feet.

" I'm not going to fight you because I know when Selene see's us fighting like this she'll blame both of us! At least if I don't fight back you are going to be the one that is blamed. But there is a lot more to my power that your meager mortal mind can possibly understand!" Ravyn yelled.

" Hey! If you haven't noticed I'm not a mortal anymore!" Michael yelled back. As he knocked her down again.

" Yes I did notice but just because you look like one of us doesn't mean that you think like us! So don't start thinking that just because you look like a hybrid means we have to respect you as one! There is still so much about the underworld that you haven't even begun to understand! Don't go calling yourself the almighty hybrid that is our savor and peacemaker when you don't even know the basics! You're like a new born to us! We have to teach you everything! Not to mention, you stole my job!" Ravyn finished. She got to her feet and stared at Michael, breathing heavily.

Michael looked to the ground and changed back to his human form. He kept his gaze upward and didn't notice that Selene got to her feet.

" I heard the whole thing." She said silently. Both of them heard her though.

Ravyn, unlike Michael, kept Selene's penetrating gaze. Selene's eyes turned to ice blue. They seemed to pierce through Ravyn's non- existent soul, and Michael. But Ravyn's dark, cobalt eyes pierced right on back and it was Selene who ended up looking down.

Michael flashed back to when Lucian was talking to him while injecting the blood from Michael into himself. Michael compared Lucian's gaze to that of Ravyn's, from when she was yelling at him before. They were very much the same. And then he compared that same gaze of Ravyn's to Viktor's when he was holding Michael by the throat a couple hours earlier. Almost the same. The gaze of a leader. But what surprised him the most was how close Ravyn's and Lucian's gaze were the same. 

" Why don't we all get some sleep and talk later?" Ravyn suggested.

" Sounds good to me." Selene agreed as she looked to Michael who simply nodded his head.

Ravyn walked off into a room and Selene followed. Michael followed them and found himself in a room with a bed, a dresser with a mirror, a desk and chair, and some cabinets. 

" Okay, you two get the bed and I'll sleep on the couch in the library." Ravyn said as she walked off back down the hallway. It was obvious she was not in the mood to talk.

The bed was huge so Michael and Selene did not feel that uncomfortable with each other.

" I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Ravyn." Selene said.

" Can I come to see if she'll let me apologize? What happened before was my fault." Michael started. Selene looked to him. " I just got so mad. The things she said were so….." Michael took a long pause, " ……… they were so… true." He finally finished with a sigh. 

He and Selene walked down the main hallway then into a different hallway. The got to a door and Michael and Selene heard Ravyn's voice, singing…

_Here I go again_

__

Slipping further away

Letting go again

Of what keeps me in place

I like it here

But it scares me to death

There is nothing here

The light is beautiful

But I'm darker than light

And you are wonderful

But this moment is mine

All of this dust

All of this past

All of this over and gone and never coming back

All of this forgotten

Not by me

I find comfort here

Cuz I know what is lost

Hope is always fear

For all the pain it may cost

And I have searched for a reason to go on

I've tried and I've tried 

But it's taking me so long  


I might be better off

Closing my eyes

And god will come looking for me

In time

All of this dust

All of this past

All of this over and gone and never coming back

All of this forgotten

Not by me

All of this dust

All of this past

All of this over and gone and never coming back

All of this forgotten

Not by me

I can see myself

I look peaceful and pale

But underneath I can barely inhale

And I can hear myself singing that song

Over and over until it belongs to me

Selene and Michael waited until Ravyn had finished before opening the door a crack. They saw Ravyn sitting on the couch ready a diary a vampyre wrote, that was one of the one's that tried to brake into Lucian's fortress. She was on the last entry.

" _So much blood_," She began, " _Puddles of it every where. So much massacre._ _To think of all the lives that suffered. I realize now why Viktor had said it was a lost cause. Even with all of our troops… We out numbered the lycans by such a great force and yet we are still losing. I wonder as I lie here if it really wasn't meant to be. If, like Lucian said, " The time of the lycans" has indeed come. I am infact though, glad that I will never see such a day when a lycan would rule over a vampyre. I am starting to feel colder than I usually am. Damn lycan caught my in my undead heart. Breathing becoming harder now… I only wish that Viktor had not driven Ravyn away. If she could just have been here long enough to make peace between our kinds. Her great, diligent, and wise words ring in my head now, " The two forces of the epic war will unite and bleed together." If only Viktor had agreed, then it would be possible for me to see a better underworld. The sun is rising now. Finally I get to see the thing I have missed most since 400 years ago. I can see it rise through a huge chip of the wall that is missing. It warms my skin. A feeling I have missed for so long. Good bye………" _Ravyn finished. She looked down.

" Two forces of the epic war will unite and bleed together…" She said to herself.

~ Demon-in-my-view13 ~

Don't worry everyone, more on Ravyn is coming. That song is number 19 on the underworld soundtrack for any one who was wondering. But for now we are just pretending that Ravyn made it up. Please R&R and I'll talk to you in the next chapter!!!


	4. Interview with a lycan

Demon-in-my-view13  
  
I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!!! I had some... uhh... well let's just say I have been having some troubles with my friends. Now with an exception of like, 6 people, they all hate me. I will try to update as soon as I can though! Okay...we have some catching up to do!  
  
Serindipity9- Not that good of a cliff? Oh well, I'll work on it. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. But here we go and I will try to do it more often.  
  
Morrgaine- Yes she is a confusing character. Yes Michael overreacted a lot but I was in a bad mood that day . Yes he is very over protective but think of it this way...fighting for your life to save the one you love, and then having a complete and total stranger come a long and but in. I would be kind of suspicious to but you're right he did overreact. Thank you.  
  
Okay... on with the story...  
  
Eternity  
  
Michael looked to Selene. She had a distant expression.  
  
"Should we go in?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Michael opened the door. Ravyn didn't look up.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys were going to come in." She said to him, looking back over at the bookshelf.  
  
"You knew we were out there?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, how stupid do you think I am?" Ravyn paused for a moment. "....oh that's right. You still don't know who I am do you?"  
  
"No, and you know what? I would really like to!" Michael said, realizing how little he really did know.  
  
"You will. Just not tonight." Ravyn replied.  
  
"Why not?" Michael countered.  
  
"Because it is to long of a story and I really don't want to tell it right now because I am tired and I want to do to bed." "No, not later, now! I want to know if you can really be trusted." Michael said grabbing a chair and plopping down in it.  
  
Selene watched as Michael stared at Ravyn who stared right on back at him. Ravyn never lost at this sort of contest. Selene used to always make people look down with her ice-cold gaze, until Ravyn came along. Ravyn's cold, cobalt eyes were always the same color no matter what form she was in. That wasn't all though, her sclera, the part of the eye that is white for all humans, for Ravyn, was black. Selene remembered hearing legends about the chosen one with black and blue eyes. Ravyn glared at Michael, and, as Selene predicted, he looked away.  
  
"You really want to know about me Michael? You want to know the horrors of my past?"  
  
"Yes." Michael replied. Selene went and sat down in a chair. This was going to be a long night.  
  
"Get comfortable. All right. It all started a lot of centuries ago. I don't know exactly how many. Lucian was always a leader. Even back then. I'd say right know we are somewhere in....800b.c. Lucian was the first leader to be recorded of a lycan pack. He had a female in his pack that he liked a lot. This was before Sonja. He very soon became infatuated with her. Loved her so much that he got her pregnant. Her name was Luna. One day Luna ran off, away from the pack to have her baby. Lucian, knowing full well that the vampyres were beginning to take more control, elected one of his finest to run the pack until he came back with his wife and his child."  
  
"And that child was what, your...mother?" Michael assumed.  
  
"No actually." Ravyn said. "Lucian returned with a little baby girl. As he said, she was extremely beautiful as was her mother. But the thing that enchanted Lucian most of all with this baby was that she was born with cobalt eyes. Most of his kind was usually born with eyes that resembled that of a human and would only get cobalt eyes when they changed into their lupine form. But this child was born with cobalt eyes. But what Lucian was really intrigued by was that the part of her eye that was supposed to be white, was black."  
  
"It was you? But that was so long ago. And if you were born immortal how come you aged to as old as you are now?" Michael knew Ravyn was not even well into her story and already he was filled with questions.  
  
"Immortals grow to a certain age. Usually they stop growing when the normal mortal body would or there bout's, usually they don't pass thirty but there are some exceptions." Selene answered. She knew this from studying Lucian's history. But one thing she didn't get was that Lucian was born in slavery. Why was he running a pack?  
  
"Selene's right. I myself stopped getting older at twenty- eight. Anyway, Lucian was still under Viktor's rule and when Viktor saw the child he was outraged. So outraged that he ordered to have my mother killed. One thing he didn't know about me though was that when I got mad or had any overdose of emotion, my growth accelerated. By the time my mother was dead I was seven." Ravyn said, she had a distant look in her eye.  
  
"May I ask? How did she die?" Michael asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ravyn looked at him and Michael instantly looked down. Her gaze was intense enough when she was calm, he would hate to see it when she was upset.  
  
"She..............."  
  
MY CLIFFIES STRIKE AGAIN! Sorry, I get excited sometimes. Ravyn reveals her past, uwwwwwwwwwwwwww, ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Once again sorry this is so late. Blame it on my friends and their god dmn issues. Yes well... yea... catch ya later... 


	5. A jouney far from home

Ravyn paused and looked down. When she looked back up there was a single tear in her eye. " When Viktor finally did find out where she hid he ordered her to be brought to him. He decided he was going to keep me, thought I might end up useful to him somehow. But as a warning to if I ever actually did step out of line, he slaughtered her right in front of my eyes. Dug his blade right through her neck."

Michael could have sworn he saw the actual seen play out in her eyes.

Ravyn blinked back her tear and in seconds it was gone. " He kept me locked away under the mansion for about a century or so. I read many many books. I was also taught how to fight. Several times I was sent out into combat to fight against my kind…my own people. That was Viktor's sick way of getting to my head."

" Why didn't you just run away when he sent you out at combat?" Michael asked.

" Because he had me on a very tight leash. When I was sent into combat there was a special group of death dealers patrolling around me that would shoot me if I even made a move that looked like I was going to escape. I promised my mother before she died that I would never surrender to those fools. That promise was the only thing that kept me going. Often they would make me angry before a battle so I would fight twice as hard and twice as good. Centuries passed and I got wiser. I could control my anger and my ever-growing powers. I adapted. Soon I met Selene. About a century after she had come to the castle I had met her. I was patrolling around outside when I saw her out. That's how we met. We became friends and she talked to Viktor and got me up from out of my crypt."

Selene suppressed a smile. She could not help but think of all the great times she and Ravyn had. Without Ravyn, Selene didn't think she ever would have adapted the way she did.

" Soon after Viktor went to sleep. Amelia and I had been friend early on and had ordered I be "kicked out" of the mansion. Really she was saving me and I was grateful. So I left, never to return."

" Where did you go after that?" Selene asked.

" I made it on my own. I adapted just as I used to. Then I found XIII. Owned by an old acquaintance named Lestat. I fought there and made money. Every time someone kills thirteen times they get honored and raised a level up. Lestat took me in for a while and I was one of them. But you see once you make that thirteenth kill you are a member for life, a 'blood bond'. I had just escaped when I bumped into you two."

They continued talking all through the night. All of insignificant things like the details of her childhood or XIII. Soon they became tired and Ravyn drifted to sleep during there conversations only to have a book chucked at her by Selene. Eventually Selene became tired and she and Michael retired off to bed. They left Ravyn alone to ponder things by herself.

A day later, over a long self-debate, Selene entered the library. She found Ravyn sitting upside down on the couch reading another book.

" Ravyn?"

" Yes Selene?"

" I need to ask you something."

Ravyn looked away from her book to Selene. Selene seemed to have a troubled expression. Ravyn effortlessly sat up and shifted herself so she was sitting the right way. She marked her page and threw the book on the desk. " Okay. Shoot."

Selene took a breath. " Well you know we can't stay here, and we aren't what you'd say welcome at the mansion, and who knows where the remaining lycans are. Remember that man that came to the mansion about thirty-five years ago?"

Ravyn thought for a moment. " The feliente?"

" Yes. Do you remember how he talked about his native land? How everyone was welcome there? Every species, every creature, everyone, immortal and mortal alike? A place where they could all live in peace?"

" Just as long as it was kept a secret to the majority of the mortal world, a legend and no more. What are you getting at? You think we should go there?"

" I thought we should give it a shot. Think about it. Once we enter the land barrier we cannot be harmed, the law forbids it. And if anyone dare break that law they will by run out or killed. And out scents will be so muddled by everything and everyone else that they would not be able to tell if we had entered, passed by, or left."

" That all sounds great Selene but what if they come looking for us?"

" Well the vampires know us well enough to know that we would never dream of staying in one place."

Ravyn thought of this for a moment. " What did Michael have to say about this?"

" He had his objections but I told him to trust my judgment. After all, it has not steered my wrong yet."

Ravyn kept any other faults to herself. When Selene had a gut instinct about something there was no stopping her and that was that. She sighed. " Alright Selene. We'll go along with your plan."

Selene smiled a little. Later that day, when the sun was down they set out. They got a car and Selene drove until the wee hours of the night, flooring it the whole way. Soon they came to a stop next to a wide, deep river.

Selene stepped out of the car. She held her face up to the sky and inhaled deeply. Ravyn got out and stood by the car. She gave a questioning look to Selene when she turned to face Ravyn.

" We passed the border. C'mon, lets dump the car in the river and run for the mansion."

They gave their bags to Michael as Ravyn and Selene wheeled the car into the river. It sank quickly. They ran as fast as they could to the mansion located in the center of the land, earning them a lot of questioning looks. Two guards at the door to the mansion stopped them.

" Please we need to get in!" Selene said. She cast a nervous glance over her shoulder to the threateningly light sky.

" I'm sorry miss but we do not recognize your scent."

" Look the sun is rising, can we discuss this inside?!" Michael asked.

" We can talk about it perfectly fine out here! You cannot enter the castle unless you are a resident here. What are you, a vampire?"

" YES!" Selene yelled.

The guard sprung to life and quickly opened the door. " Oh sorry miss! I didn't know!"

The three of them ran inside. The guard closed the door abruptly after walking inside. " A thousand pardons."

Selene cast an icy glare at him. " We wish to speak to the one who runs this place."

The guard nodded. " Yes ma'am." He turned to the other guard who had remained silent this whole time. " Watch the door." The other guy nodded as the first guard ran into the shadows.

Even darkness has a shadow. I am that shadow. My power is unsurpassable. Though my place in the war is neutral. But soon the vampires and the lycans will come seeking me and my people's allegiance. Which side shall I choose? I have family and friends on both sides. For six centuries my people have lived in peace and I do not want to ruin that. But what would happen if the war came upon them? Again I am faced with the same question, which side will I choose? That is not a question I can turn away from and these are not creatures I can turn my back on. And what of the Falcons? The ancient, mystical birds that want them all dead. Will Ravyn's prophecy turn out true? The two sides of the epic war will unite and bleed together…

He was tall with long black hair. It stopped at his jaw line, which was strong. His eyes were completely pure black at the moment. His face was very nicely chiseled giving the appearance of a god. A dark god. He wore a loose fitting silk shirt and some dark blue Levi jeans with a pair of rubber toe army boots. His long black leather trench coat fanned out behind him as he walked.

The hallway was long but after several corners, twists, and turns he made it to his office. As he opened the door he was filled with a pure scent, a cross scent, and an unknown scent. Unmistakable the first two. Vampire. Hybrid. But what about the third one? Out of the shadows in the dim lighting, one of his own soldiers came up to him.

" Sir, people to see you, sir" The guard said as he straightened his posture.

" I told you no visitors." He said, his voice throaty yet smooth, dark, mysterious.

" Sir, I understand that sir but they demanded to see you, sir."

He looked at the three. The one with black hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes was an unmistakable vampire. The one next to her, with dirty blonde hair and a strong jaw, he looked almost mortal but his scent said otherwise. This one was the cross breed, a cross over of vampire and lycan. The one next to the male, she was the unknown scent. She looked young and well toned with a beautiful face and raven black hair much like the vampire. But her eyes were different. Her eyes! She had cobalt eyes with black scleras. They way the colors were, how the cobalt meshed with the black, it looked astonishing. Could it be? The only other being ever recorded with having such eyes in a mortal looking form was Ravyn. " Dismissed soldier."

The guard abruptly left.

" Forgive me miss. My guards have orders to let any vampire inside this close to sunrise. But we've had some skeptical arrivals as of late and they were suspicious." He apologized.

" They were just doing their job." Selene said.

He confirmed that she was a death dealer in the biggest of the three covens by what she wore, a skintight leather suit with a long black leather trench coat. All having the gothic symbols. Plus any other vampire would have been outraged.

" Forgive our intrusion but we had no other place to go Mr.…. uh.." Selene stuttered.

" I only tell my real name to a select few. Everyone else knows me as Shadow. And you three are?"

Selene hesitated for a moment. Then she decided that she was going to have to trust these people if she was to seek their help. " I'm Selene."

" Selene? As in Selene the death dealer? Viktor's "adopted" daughter?" Shadow asked.

" You know me?" Selene asked, confused.

" There are few here who haven't. You are the one who killed Viktor."

Selene looked down immediately.

" Don't worry, we are glad you did."

Michael decided to chime in and change the subject for Selene. " I'm Michael."

Shadow grinned, showing his elongated and pointy canines. The tooth in front on the canine was also elongated and pointy only not as much, on both sides and on his lower part of the mouth too. " Michael the hybrid. Lucian's dream."

" You've heard of me?" Michael asked feeling a little odd.

" Word travels fast." Aubrey simply replied.

Aubrey's gaze drifted from Michael to the young woman, the one whose sent he could not place. Then it hit him. "Ravyn?"


End file.
